Artificial reality systems such as head-mounted display (HMD) systems employ complex sensor devices (cameras) for capturing features of objects in a surrounding area in order to provide satisfactory user experience. A limited number of conventional sensor devices can be implemented in a HMD system and utilized for, e.g., eye tracking, hand tracking, body tracking, scanning of a surrounding area with a wide field-of-view, etc. Most of the time, the conventional sensor devices capture a large amount of information from the surrounding area. Due to processing a large amount of data, the conventional sensor devices can be easily saturated negatively affecting processing speed. Furthermore, the conventional sensor devices employed in artificial reality systems dissipate a large amount of power while having a prohibitively large latency due to performing computationally intensive operations.